


My Lips Are Raw From The Thought Of You

by emojidun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tyler, But also, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Power Bottom Tyler, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojidun/pseuds/emojidun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna be good for me, don't you, Daddy?" Tyler murmurs, kissing Josh's lips, his jaw, just beneath his ear. "Don't you wanna make your baby boy feel good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Are Raw From The Thought Of You

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon that requested it!! this is literally the filthiest thing ive ever written and idk if im the same person i was before i wrote this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ not recommended for pregnant women and anyone with a preexisting heart condition

The sunlight's filtering in from between the gaps in the curtains, throwing long shadows across the room and warming Josh's already overheated skin. 

 

Tyler is a warm, solid weight above him, and in fading light from the setting sun, he looks every bit like he's glowing. His skin is golden, and his eyelashes are casting long shadows over his cheeks. He looks so delicate, and so, so beautiful, but when Josh tries to lift his arms to touch him, Tyler's fingers press more tightly into his wrists, keeping them pinned to the mattress. 

 

"No touching," he whispers, and Josh can almost feel the bruises starting to form beneath Tyler's fingertips. He fucking loves it — he loves being marked up, he loves knowing that for days afterward, Tyler's fingerprints are gonna be branded onto his skin — and he almost can't help the low, guttural sound he makes as his fingers twitch beneath Tyler's. 

 

Tyler smiles, too soft and too sweet, as leans down to whisper, "good boy," against the skin of Josh's jaw. 

 

His ankles are already bound, knotted to the bedposts by the soft, lacy fabric of Tyler's stockings. He's naked, and Tyler's straddling his bare stomach, gripping bruises into his wrists and sucking lovebites into his jaw. Tyler still has his garters on, pulled up around his thighs, and Josh can feel the coarse fabric of Tyler's panties against his skin whenever he shifts his hips. 

 

He looks ethereal, almost, in white lace and golden light, and Josh wants to touch him so, so badly. His fingers twitch again, despite himself, and Tyler makes a disapproving noise against his skin, holding tighter to Josh's wrists with one hand as he reaches for the nightstand with the other. 

 

Josh knows what's coming, but his breath still hitches when Tyler sits up and closes the cold metal of the handcuffs around one of his wrists. He threads the other cuff through the rails of the headboard before he closes it around Josh's wrist, keeping his hands bound and raised over his head. 

 

"No touching," Tyler reminds him softly. 

 

He's smiling, so pretty and so soft around the edges, and Josh tugs once at his restraints. The metal makes a sharp sound against the headboard, and Tyler shushes him softly, leaning down to press a sweet, short kiss to Josh's lips. 

 

"You wanna be good for me, don't you, Daddy?" He murmurs, kissing Josh's lips, his jaw, just beneath his ear. Josh groans loudly, tugging at his handcuffs again, and he can feel the cool metal starting to cut into his skin as Tyler presses another kiss to his jaw, soothing. "Don't you wanna make your baby boy feel good?" 

 

"Yes," Josh groans again, loud and low. Tyler presses another sharp, biting kiss to the hollow of his throat, and the metal rattles against the headboard as he tugs sharply at his restraints. He knows that Tyler's doing everything he can to drive him fucking mental, but he also knows that it's working, and he tugs at the handcuffs a little more forcefully with every dark bruise that Tyler kisses into his skin. "Fuck, baby," he breathes. " _Yes_." 

 

Tyler slowly rakes his teeth over his Adam's apple, and Josh leans his head back against the mattress, groaning from somewhere deep within his chest. He can feel Tyler's hand at his shoulder, pressing bruises into his skin, and he almost can't help that he tugs at the handcuffs again, moaning lowly. 

 

Tyler shushes him again, and Josh can feel the disapproving frown he's pressing against the bruised skin of his throat. "Can't you be quiet for me, Daddy?" He whispers, biting sharply at the underside of his jaw, and Josh makes a loud, low, growling sort of sound that he's pretty sure he's never made before in his life. 

 

"Fuck," he grunts, and Tyler shushes him again, nipping at the skin just over his pulse. Josh knows that he's doing it on purpose — he knows exactly what it takes to drive Josh mad, and he's doing everything he can to get a reaction from him, to make him loud — and Josh hates that it's working, but God, fuck, it's definitely working. He wants to be quiet — he knows he'll be rewarded if he is — but Tyler's mouthing wetly at his overheated skin, and he's helpless to do anything but lean his head back as he groans again. He grips the chain of the handcuffs with both hands, tugging once as Tyler bites sharply at his pulse. "Fuck," he repeats, in a voice so low and hoarse he almost doesn't recognize it. "Fuck, princess, please." 

 

Tyler digs his nails into Josh's shoulder as he nips at his skin again, and Josh jolts, tugging at the handcuffs with a sharp hiss. " _Please_ ," he insists, and he isn't entirely surely what he's begging for, honestly. "Please, princess. Daddy just wants to take care of you, baby. Lemme make you feel good." 

 

Tyler makes a soft sound against skin, almost a moan, and pushes his hips back just enough that Josh can feel the sharp scuff of lace against his cock. He hisses loudly, digging his heels into the mattress, and Tyler makes another soft, moaning sort of sound as Josh jerks his hips up. 

 

"Please," Josh says again, and when Tyler presses another kiss to his throat, lifting his hips, he almost dares to get his hopes up. He knows how much Tyler likes to be in charge — how much he likes to tease, to watch Josh fall apart — but he also knows that sometimes Tyler likes to be taken apart, too, by Josh's hands or his mouth or his cock. His pupils are blown as he slowly eases his panties off, and Josh almost starts to think that Tyler's finally gonna let Josh touch him, when he settles back against his stomach again and pushes the fistful of lace into Josh's mouth. 

 

"I asked you to be quiet, Daddy," he whispers, and Josh groans loudly into the fabric, but it's muffled and broken and nearly silent. He pushes his hips up again, moaning, muffled, and Tyler threatens to grip more bruises into his skin as he curls his fingers around Josh's hips. "You don't want the neighbours to hear you, do you?" He murmurs, kissing the corner of Josh's mouth. Josh tries helplessly to lift his hips again, but Tyler keeps him pinned against the mattress, kissing at the hinge of Josh's jaw. "I've seen how they look at you," he whispers, warm and wet against Josh's skin. "I've seen how they flirt with you. But you're mine," he murmurs, slowly raking his teeth along the line of Josh's jaw. Josh moans loudly into the lace, raw and almost silent as he pulls at the handcuffs again. "You're mine, aren't you, Daddy?" 

 

Josh makes another low, muffled sound against the fabric, nodding quickly when Tyler pulls back to look at him. He wants to tell him how much he loves him — how much he needs him, how much he feels like he might implode if he doesn't get inside him — but the best he can do is mumble aimlessly into the lace as he nods again. 

 

Tyler smiles sweetly, kissing Josh's bottom lip as he reaches for the nightstand again. "You're only mine, aren't you, Daddy?" He whispers, and Josh makes another muffled sound of agreement, tugging at the handcuffs again as Tyler grips his hip more tightly with his free hand. He pulls open the nightstand with the other, and Josh can feel Tyler's nails starting to bite into his skin when he helplessly jerks his hips up. 

 

"Hips down, Daddy," Tyler murmurs, and Josh wants to listen, he does, but then Tyler's rocking back against him and his hips are canting upwards of their own accord. Tyler makes a displeased sound against the skin of Josh's jaw, and when he sits up again, Josh can see the distinct gleam of metal from between his fingers. 

 

Josh makes another noise, muffled, into the fabric of the panties, but Tyler ignores him as he lifts his hips again and shifts back to straddle his thighs. He looks up at Josh from beneath his eyelashes, and Josh groans loudly, tugging at the handcuffs again as Tyler leans down to ghost his lips over the head of his cock. 

 

Josh jerks, accidentally pushing his hips up again, and Tyler makes another soft, displeased sound as he pulls away just enough to slide the cock ring slowly over Josh's dick. Josh jolts again, making a desperate sound into the lace, and Tyler slowly looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes as he tugs the ring into place. Josh wants to plead — to gasp, to groan — but before he can so much as inhale again, Tyler's leaning closer, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. The sound Josh makes into the lace is nearly a whimper, and it's almost completely drowned out by the sound of the chain against the headboard again. 

 

He wants to push his hips up again, but Tyler keeps him pressed securely against the mattress, licking along the underside of the head. Josh scrambles to grip the bars of the headboard, knuckles white as he moans loudly into the lace. He digs his heels into the mattress, but Tyler keeps his hips still when he tries to shift, pressing him more firmly into the mattress. 

 

Josh whines — a high, loud, needy sound he's certain he's never made before. Tyler looks up at him again, and slowly, so slowly, he takes more of Josh's cock, tongue pressed flat along the underside and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He looks so fucking pretty it's actually unbelievable, and Josh has to tighten his grip on the headboard as he watches Tyler close his eyes. 

 

The light from the setting sun is still slanting in from between the gaps in the curtains, bathing him in golden light and hues of pink and orange and purple. He's flushed delicately across his cheeks and down his chest, and his lips, raw and swollen, are stretched around Josh's cock as he sinks down until his nose is nearly pressed to the coarse hair beneath his navel. He looks up at Josh again, eyes wide, pupils blown, and Josh doesn't think he's ever wanted anything as much as he wants to fuck him. 

 

He growls, holding tighter to the headboard until his fingers ache. He can feel Tyler swallow around him, and he groans again, so long and so loud that it actually makes a sound through the lace. Tyler hums softly, pulling up again to lick over the slit before he sinks back down to the base. He bobs his head quickly, swallowing around him whenever he can, and Josh curses loudly into the fabric of the panties as he grips at the headboard so tightly he fears it might break. Tyler's eyes flutter closed again, but Josh can't bring himself to look away from where his hair is starting to stick to his forehead and his swollen lips are stretched around Josh's cock. 

 

Normally, Josh likes to make a mess of his hair. He'd grown it out again, and there are few things Josh loves more in the world than tangling his fingers in Tyler's hair when Tyler sucks him off. He loves to tug, to hear the sounds Tyler makes when he pulls, to see the absolute mess he's made of it when Tyler pulls off of him, flushed and disheveled. He looks so fucking pretty though, with his damp hair plastered against his forehead, and Josh almost can't help the impatient, grumbling noise he makes as he watches him. He wants desperately to move his hips, but Tyler only presses him more tightly into the mattress, nails biting into Josh's skin. He bobs his head more quickly, keeping his tongue pressed against the sensitive vein along the underside of his cock. When he pulls up again, suckling at the head, Josh leans his head back into the pillows with a long, loud moan. 

 

He pulls at the bars of the headboard, moaning again into the lace as he feels heat, scorching, starting to curl through the pit of his stomach. He scratches at the headboard as he pulls again, cursing nonsensically into the fabric, and Tyler must feel Josh starting to tense beneath him because he looks up at him again, bobbing his head more quickly. 

 

It's wet, and it's messy, and it's so, so good, and Josh makes another noise into the lace that's so loud it actually makes a sound. Tyler hums softly, and the heat starts to spread, from the pit of his stomach towards the very tips of his toes. He presses his feet more firmly into the sheets, groaning, but Tyler continues to bob his head more quickly until the heat is almost unbearable. It's licking up his chest, down his groin, and it burns, aches. His chest aches, and his cock aches, and he needs to come so fucking badly, but when he tightens his grip on the rails and fucking wails into the fabric, Tyler pulls off of him, keeping Josh pinned to the mattress when he tries desperately to rock his hips. 

 

"Do you wanna come, Daddy?" Tyler whispers, and his voice is so wrecked that Josh can't keep himself from moaning into the fabric. He nods quickly, and Tyler kisses his hip, licking at his lower lip as he sits up. "Not until I do," he whispers. 

 

Josh groans loudly, wanting Tyler to know how much he wants it — how much he _needs_ it — but Tyler ignores him as he shifts over Josh's lap to straddle his stomach again. Josh tries to lift his hips, but Tyler's warm, solid weight keeps him pinned in place as Tyler reaches towards the nightstand again. He kisses Josh's jaw once before he sits up again, delicately thumbing open a bottle of lube. 

 

"I want you to watch me, Daddy," he whispers, pouring lube over the fingers of his free hand. "Don't take your eyes off me." 

 

Josh doesn't think he could look away if he wanted to. He's transfixed, watching helplessly as Tyler coats each of his fingers with lube. Josh wants to tell him to hurry — to stop teasing, to let Josh fucking fuck him already — but the best he can do is make another soft, muffled sound into the gag as Tyler reaches behind himself with long, slick fingers. 

 

He gasps as he pushes the first into himself, eyelashes fluttering. His lips part, and he presses his free hand against Josh's chest, keeping himself still as Josh growls and tugs at the headboard again. He wants to be the one making Tyler gasp, fall apart, opening him up for his cock. He just wants to fucking touch him, but Tyler ignores the pleas he mumbles into the panties and leans his head back with a tiny whimper as he starts to move his finger. "Keep your eyes on me, Daddy," he whispers, soft and hoarse. "I like it when you watch me." 

 

Josh groans again, keeping his eyes on Tyler as he slowly works himself up to two fingers, then three. He leans his head back as he pushes in with a third finger, whimpering softly towards the ceiling, and the nails of his free hand cut into Josh's chest with every careful movement of his fingers. His eyelashes flutter, and Josh has just enough time to think that Tyler's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen before Tyler's throwing his head back again, crying out loudly. He shudders, and his nails cut more sharply into Josh's skin as he breaks off into a whimper. 

 

"Oh," he breathes, flushing delicately. "Feels so good, Daddy." 

 

Josh growls into the lace, tugging forcefully at the headboard as Tyler shifts his fingers and cries out again. Josh wants to touch him so, so badly, and the next garbled sound he makes into the lace is desperate, almost pained. He nearly sobs in relief when Tyler whimpers softly and starts to ease his fingers out of himself, eyelashes fluttering. He uncaps the lube again with his other hand, pouring more over his slick fingers before reaching back again to wrap his hand around Josh's cock. 

 

Josh jerks, moaning loudly into the lace, but Tyler's weight on his stomach keeps him from moving when he tries to lift his hips again. Slowly, agonizingly, he covers Josh's cock in lube, thumbing over the slit with every upward stroke. Josh moans again, holding tighter to the rails of the headboard, and he makes another low, impatient sound when Tyler finally tightens his fingers around the base. 

 

"Are you ready, Daddy?" He whispers, licking over his lower lip. Josh nods quickly, knuckles whitening, and Tyler leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth as he slowly lifts his hips to line himself up. Josh presses his heels into the mattress again, but forces himself to keep still, making another, impatient sort of sound as Tyler slowly starts to sink down on his cock. 

 

His breath hitches, and he quickly presses his hand to Josh's chest again, scratching at his skin as he bottoms out. He whimpers softly, and Josh groans, gripping crescent shaped indents into the rails of the headboard. 

 

"Daddy," Tyler breathes, and Josh's eyes almost start to roll back in his head. "You feel so good, Daddy," he breathes. "You're so big." 

 

Josh groans again, and Tyler presses his other hand to Josh's stomach, giving himself a moment or two to adjust. It's the longest few moments of Josh's life, he thinks, and he can't help the next loud, low noise he makes into the lace as Tyler slowly starts to pull himself up on his knees. He whimpers again, before he drops back down on his cock, and another wave of blistering, unbearable heat runs through Josh. He makes another sound, somewhere between a wail and a growl, and Tyler gasps, pulling himself up again before he drops back down. 

 

He moves slowly at first, probably to try and drive Josh mad, but it isn't long before his whimpers get louder and he starts bouncing more impatiently on Josh's cock. He throws his head back, and Josh wants to lick, to kiss, to bite at the column of his throat, but the best he can do is grown again as Tyler gasps and presses his hands more tightly against Josh's chest. 

 

His lips part as he moans again, his eyelashes fluttering, and Josh wants to brand the way Tyler looks, falling apart on his cock, onto the backs of his eyelids. He's flushed all the way down his chest, and he's making these helpless, keening little noises, that get louder and more helpless the more quickly he moves. Josh wants so badly to snap his hips up, but the best he can do is rock into Tyler's thrusts when he drops back down. Tyler's breath hitches, so Josh rocks up again, and again, until Tyler suddenly tenses above him and cries out so loudly Josh can feel it in his chest. He nearly doubles over, digging his nails into Josh's skin, and Josh is careful to angle his hips so he brushes against Tyler's prostate every time Tyler drops his hips. 

 

It isn't long before he's a flushed, writhing mess, crying out nonsensically and gasping, "Daddy," towards the ceiling when he leans his head back. He bounces more quickly, but it's more erratic, and Josh moans loudly into the fabric when Tyler gasps and drops back down onto his cock. "Do you wanna come, Daddy?" He breathes. 

 

Josh nods quickly, and then, suddenly, Tyler's pulling off of him completely, but before Josh can bring himself to wail in protest, Tyler's easing the cock ring off of him and Josh makes a high, broken sound of relief. "I want you to come with me, Daddy," Tyler whispers, easing himself back onto Josh's cock and resuming his relentless, desperate pace. "I wanna feel you," he breathes, and Josh wrenches at the headboard again, trying to ignore the rampant heat curling through his stomach again. He presses his heels into the sheets, trying to keep himself grounded, and groans again when Tyler scratches at his chest and starts to tighten around him. 

 

"Oh," he gasps, and then he's leaning his head back again and crying out loudly as he comes. His eyelashes flutter as he tightens around Josh obscenely, and Josh can barely hang on for a moment, two, before he rocking his hips again and coming with a howl. 

 

Tyler slows as he comes, before finally stilling, chest heaving and lips parted prettily. He pauses for a moment before he slowly pulls off of him, pulling his garters off before leaning down to carefully untie Josh's ankles. He kisses the corner of his mouth as he unshackles his wrists, and presses a soft, slow kiss to his lips after slowly easing the damp fabric of his panties from his mouth. "Are you still with me, Daddy?" He whispers, and everything's a little white around the edges, but Josh nods, leaning up quickly to kiss Tyler's lips. 

 

"I love you," he murmurs, and his voice is raw. 

 

Tyler smiles as Josh cradles the back of his head, kissing him again. "I love you," he whispers. "You were so good for me, Daddy." Josh grunts softly as he kisses him again, and Tyler smiles against his lips, pulling back slowly to run his fingers through Josh's damp, unruly hair. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" 

 

The sun is just starting to disappear from between the curtains, but Josh nods, pulling Tyler to his chest when he lays down next to him. He nuzzles against Tyler's hair, and Tyler thumbs over Josh's bruised wrists, where his arms are wrapped tightly around him, back against Josh's chest. "I love you," he whispers again, and Josh cracks a smile, pressing a kiss to Tyler's hair before he closes his eyes. 

 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> as always youre always welcome to come send me prompts/requests/talk to me about bottom dom tyler on [tumblr](http://fratboydun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
